


Stars Align and Constellations Overlap

by ObscureUrsidae



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is helpful at times, Carries on from canon, Domestic Fluff, Dot from Demonic Guardians AU, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Epic Battles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Pacifica is a badass, Prophecies, Slow Burn, cats and dogs, how very odd, set 8 years after canon, sword in the stone trope, well i hope so, what are you doing here mr. Matrix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:06:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObscureUrsidae/pseuds/ObscureUrsidae
Summary: Dipper needs a mystery and he has no idea what fate has in store for him.





	Stars Align and Constellations Overlap

Eight full years have passed since the events of Weirdmageddon. Dipper looks out at the mystery shack from the counter, propping his head up with his hands. So much has changed. He and Mabel had gone through High School and Dipper had gone to university, twice. He'd gotten a PhD in Psychology and a degree in Folklore & Mythology. Even though he was intelligent and successful, he decided to make his home back at the Mystery Shack, where he was surprised to find Pacifica working there.

"What's on your mind?" the cool voice hummed, he grunted in response. Pacifica wanted to work and live at the Shack because she wanted a life different from the one she was bred and raised for. It also amused her when she saw her family's reaction. The two had become as thick as thieves, the fact that they both lived in the Shack meant that every night was a slumber party. When Dipper was younger he was always curious as to how a girly slumber party would feel to be a part of, he experienced it when he switched bodies with Mabel but that was traumatic. I mean, he was already highly terrified of Grenda. However, Pacifica's version of a slumber party was a lot more chill, they painted each other's nails, talked relationships (but never pushed for details) and talked about mysteries. It was fun! He enjoyed her company.

Admittedly, Pacifica had grown to be quite a beautiful woman. Blonde hair and blue eyes, which was one of Dipper's things to look for in a partner. Yet, he couldn't find himself attracted to her. She'd become like his second twin, his triplet! They were more like a teenage girl and her gay best friend. But Dipper wasn't gay. He was bi, but admittedly he preferred men. Pacifica was bisexual as well, but, like Dipper, she preferred the same sex.

But where'd Mabel fit into the picture? Well, she didn't. Mabel stayed at home in Piedmont to attempt to open up a boutique, as fashion is her passion! They still saw one another occasionally, but barely. Mabel was still taller than Dipper, but they were both extremely tall. She was slightly chubby and actually had quite a bit of muscle, she took after her Grunkle Stan, that's for sure. Her braces were off by now and she still had a wide range of sweaters. Mabel had an hourglass figure, whenever someone mentioned it along with her weight she'd respond with a reference to Meghan Trainor's "All About That Bass". 

Stanford and Grunkle Stan continued on their adventures, looking for mysteries. They'd repaired their long lost bond, it was refreshing. However, Stanford was incredibly strict with Dipper. All the mysteries in Gravity Falls had seemed to dissipate, but when Dipper begged to be brought along on an expedition, he was given a stern "no".

Dipper could understand why, of course. He'd nearly been killed multiple times but mysteries were his passion. He appreciated Ford's worries but without mysteries, he felt empty.

Dipper himself had grown with quite an androgynous figure. Like his sister, he had an hourglass figure, but it was very subtle. He was extremely skinny and tall, which made him stand out in a crowd. He and his sister were giants, Dipper was taller than the Stans by now. And so was Mabel. Dipper had longer hair now, he hadn't had it cut in quite a while, so it was either in a bun or a small ponytail. Unfortunately, like his great uncles, his eyesight had worsened slightly, so he needed glasses. He could see without them but everything was blurred and it annoyed him.

Pacifica put a hand on his shoulder, following his gaze out the window of the door, "want me to take your shift?" she asked calmly, her hand moving up to run through his brown locks. He nodded and her hand left his head. He was free.

His feet took him outside of the Shack and into the forest, his mind raced with thoughts and possibilities. He craved a mystery, something to stimulate his numbed mind.

He needed a mystery.


End file.
